<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by RioluZX, sirius16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856842">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX'>RioluZX</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16'>sirius16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Us Let Your Spirit Evolve (Digimon Frontier) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Frontier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Shotadom, Spitroasting, Takuya's a size queen, hyper shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya's adventures in the digital world really changed him. For instance, he's decided to spend more time with his younger brother, Shinya. But what <em>else</em> has changed about him? And what happens when Shinya discovers these <em>other</em> changes?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <del>(Also, who's the kid with Takuya? Why is he so big down there? Oh wow, he's really cute. <em>I mean <strong>really</strong> cute, like fuuuu—</em>)</del><br/></p>
</blockquote>— Shinya, probably
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Shinya, Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Shinya/Kanbara Takuya, Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Takuya, Kanbara Shinya &amp; Kanbara Takuya, Kanbara Shinya/Kanbara Takuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through Us Let Your Spirit Evolve (Digimon Frontier) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775212">Double trouble (Doble problema)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX">RioluZX</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16">sirius16</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sirius here. Fun fact, did you know that this story was actually originally written in English? So why is it so late, you might ask? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/><del>(I had to get it beta read)</del></p>
<p>If you're like me, you probably skim past stories if the language isn't in one you're familiar with <del>(unless you're so desperate for content of a certain pairing that you'll suffer through poorly machine-translated—but I digress)</del>. So instead of posting it as a new chapter, I'm posting it as a separate story.</p>
<p>Had a lot of fun working on this collab too. Riolu was a lot of fun to work with (love you too) and I hope to be able to do more collabs with him.</p>
<p>I'd like to shout out AnonAnim, who will probably never see this, but his picture (which, until like a week ago, was the <em>only</em> pic of those three together) was absolutely the inspiration for this story (<a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/626498229026160643/794313672439758848/1609449520849582912784604125580.jpg">if you haven't seen the pic, here you go, click here</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was springtime in Tokyo, and with it came a wave of warm weather that everyone could feel. People enjoyed finally being able to go outside, especially the young kids, most of whom had plans for the day.</p>
<p>At the Kanbara family's home, the parents decided to take advantage of the good day by visiting an old friend. They figured coming along would probably bore their sons because there were no boys their age around where they were going. It was not very far, so they decided to leave the boys home. The neighborhood was pretty safe after all, and the boys likely wouldn't get into too much trouble.</p>
<p>"We'll be back by tonight. Make sure everything is clean. And don't open the door for strangers," the Kanbara matriarch instructed. Her sons were at the door to send them off.</p>
<p>"We'll be ok, trust me. I can look out for my cute baby brother," Takuya claimed with a smile as he ruffled the shorter boy’s hair beside him.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Shinya protested with a growl.</p>
<p>Both parents smiled at the brotherly banter, providing them some reassurance before they left. They knew the boys would be fine and get along. Takuya had been spending a lot of time with Shinya since his most recent birthday. They didn't know what was behind the sudden shift, but they considered it a pleasant development.</p>
<p>But Shinya did know why. After his birthday party, Takuya had called Shinya to his room to play. It was during their game that Takuya had confessed that he’d gone to a strange place called the "Digital World". Curious, Shinya had spent long hours enraptured by Takuya's stories. He’d listened to stories of battles, tragedies, hardship, and triumph.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what to make of the stories at first. But it seemed Takuya was telling the truth. More than that, the older boy had talked about rethinking the relationship they have and wanting to be better. Something had definitely changed in his big brother. He'd even met one of the boys from those adventures, Koji, all but confirming that Takuya's story was true. Shinya felt a new respect for his brother. He regretted that he wasn't around for the adventure, missing out on fighting bad digimon and becoming a digimon.</p>
<p>When both parents left, the brothers went to the kitchen for candy and snacks. They went to Takuya's bedroom and got comfortable and played some video games, teasing each other when either of them lost. They enjoyed themselves for an hour until the phone rang. Since Shinya had lost the most battles, he had to be the one to go answer it. He started to listen, and, in seconds, a wide smile had overtaken his face.</p>
<p>Takuya walked over to Shinya, curious about who he was talking to. Before he could find out, his little brother hung up and excitedly leaped into the air. Shinya then ran to the main door, followed by his brother.</p>
<p>"Are you going to play outside?" he asked, as Shinya was putting on his shoes.</p>
<p>"Yeah! My friend invited me over! He has the new Pokémon game!" Shinya replied. He was additionally excited because his friend had also said that his mother had bought a cake for them.</p>
<p>"Wait, I'll go with you," Takuya offered, but Shinya shook his head. </p>
<p>"It's OK. Why don't you call one of your friends and play here?" he offered, not wanting to wait anymore. "See ya!" </p>
<p>Shinya ran off to meet with his friend, not letting Takuya get in another word edgewise.</p>
<p>Takuya kept an eye on Shinya until he was out of his sight. He released a small sigh and closed the door. He didn't lock it; he was sure Shinya forgot to take his keys with him. Takuya found himself annoyed and bored as he sat on the sofa, gazing at the ceiling. He was home alone. No parents, no brother, no one to play or talk to…or did he?</p>
<p>A naughty smile appeared on Takuya's face and he decided to take his brother's advice after all. He took out his phone and called one of his friends. His heart started to race with anticipation when the voice on the other end responded. He explained that he was home alone and invited the boy he was calling to come over. </p>
<p>The other boy's confirmation made Takuya's smile even bigger as he ended the call. He knew that his friend’s house wasn't too far. The other boy would likely arrive in around 20 minutes. He got off the sofa and moved to the middle of the living room. He removed every article of clothing from his body: shirt, pants, socks, finally his underwear, leaving him naked with his still soft dick out. Takuya released a small moan as he sat back down on the couch. </p>
<p>The freedom of being naked in his own house gave him a pleasant feeling. He spread his legs and started to massage his balls. They felt a little heavy because it had been 3 days since he last jerked off. He licked his lips with anticipation, knowing that soon he'd release all that buildup. His other hand moved to rub one of his pink nipples, stimulating it. Soon, his body got hotter and his cock started to get hard. </p>
<p>The hand around his balls went a little lower until it was touching his ass, and one of his fingers rubbed against his hole. He noticed that it felt a little tight, though it wouldn't be for long. Just then, he heard a knock on the main door, and his heart raced as he stood up to get it. He opened the door, feeling his heart race because he was naked and didn't check to see who it was first. His dick released a drop of precum as he welcomed the person in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hiyya, Tommy," Takuya greeted with a smile, noticing how the kid blushed at his nude state. But that didn't stop the younger boy from tackling Takuya with a hug. He was happy that Takuya invited him over and <em>especially</em> happy at how Takuya greeted him. Takuya closed the door and both boys turned to look at each other, sparks of lust twinkling in both their eyes.</p><hr/>
<p>"Asshole." </p>
<p>Shinya growled. He was angry; his friend's mother cut his visit short and dragged his friend away to go shopping with her. He felt slighted. If his friend was supposed to go shopping, then why call him at all? Shinya concluded it must have been just to annoy him. He sighed. He figured that when he got home, he’d end up as the third wheel between his brother and whichever friend Takuya had invited over, if any..</p>
<p>Still, Shinya arrived home hoping that he'd be able to continue playing video games with his big brother. But instead, he heard strange sounds coming from the living room. As he approached, he noticed a pile of clothes. He recognized that they weren't his brother's, the sizes were closer to his than to Takuya’s. </p>
<p>When he entered the living room, what he saw made his face turn a brilliant shade of bright red.</p>
<p>Takuya was on the couch, completely naked, his cheeks red. His legs were raised and there was a clear look of pleasure on his face. A kid around Shinya's age, naked as well, was slamming his hard dick inside Takuya`s hole. The boy's thrusts got faster with every second. Shinya also noticed that his brother's dick was hard and bouncing with every movement against his body.</p>
<p>Shinya was mesmerized at the sight. He was torn between jealousy and wanting to join in. His eyes zeroed in on the other kid's rather sizable cock as it went in and out of his older brother's hole. He started to pitch a tent in his pants.</p>
<p>He watched for a while, not saying a word as the other boy continued to fuck <em>his</em> older brother. </p>
<p>The tent in his pants grew bigger. The pressure from his dick started to strain his underwear and pants, becoming slightly painful. Shinya reached inside his pants and started stroking his hard-on to relieve the tension.</p>
<p>"Ahh T-Tommy, harder!" Takuya moaned, the moans getting higher with every thrust. His anal walls clamped around the younger boy’s cock, though with the force Tommy was using, it still slid in and out with ease. Neither noticed their solitary audience, who was watching his big brother moan and beg for more of some other kid's dick.</p>
<p>Shinya felt his cock ache—he'd never been so hard before. Palming himself through his pants didn't help at all. He couldn't help it anymore and pulled his pants down. Precum soaked his underwear and the erotic sounds of his big brother only made his tip release more. He removed his undies too, finally releasing his dick, letting it bounce up as the discomfort of the restrictive fabric subsided. </p>
<p>He started touching his boyhood, whose tip was still covered with prepubescent foreskin. </p>
<p>Shinya took a close look at his brother's cock to compare and came to a realization. He was big. In fact, he was much bigger than Takuya. The realization sent a strange confidence through his body</p>
<p><em>'I'm not the baby anymore, "big brother",'</em> he thought, stroking himself a little faster. </p>
<p>Shinya thought of himself in the other kid's position, he imagined Takuya moaning out his name as he pounded into him. As he got more absorbed into his fantasy, he slowly made up his mind. His jealousy dissipated, giving way to curiosity as to who the other kid was.</p>
<p><em>'Wait, Tommy? That's what Takuya called him right? Is he </em>that<em> Tommy?'</em> Shinya mused. He felt his jealousy spike again. He realized that Tommy had likely claimed Takuya's ass a bunch of times in the digiworld. Why didn't Takuya come to him, his own brother?</p>
<p>As Shinya continued, lost in thought, he didn't notice that he’d begun to let out little moans as his pace quickened. Fortunately for him, Takuya's moans while Tommy fucked him drowned out the sound.</p>
<p>With every moan, Shinya wanted to be the one fucking his brother, not Tommy. He saw how well Takuya handled that cock, and he bet that he could drive Takuya <em>wild</em> with his own. His hand sped up stroking his cock. His excitement built as he thought about the future and how he’d let his brother know who the real "big brother" was. </p>
<p>He planned to enter his brother’s bedroom every night and claim him. He'd make Takuya bite his pillow so that he didn't wake their parents with his slutty moans, so they wouldn't know that he was fucking his <s>big</s> “<em>little brother's</em>” ass. He'd push every inch into that hungry hole and fill it with his cum. </p>
<p>In the morning, Shinya would make his brother clean his cock with his tongue. He’d fuck Takuya's mouth while brushing his teeth and he'd fuck him everywhere else: in the school baths during break time, in the football club showers, in the yard of their own house, while their parents are gone. He'd make Takuya fall in love with his cock, and in love with him. He was his brother, so <em>he</em> should be the one giving him pleasure.</p>
<p>"I want…I want too…" Shinya gasped. His hand moved even faster, drawing out more drops of pleasure. He was going to cum, he could feel it.</p>
<p>The first to cum was Takuya, who screamed out Tommy's name and gripped the sofa for dear life as he came all over his belly. The white liquid splashed all over his belly, making Tommy smile. Both boys knew that things were far from over. They finished their first round and planned to wait for a few minutes before beginning another.</p>
<p>But Shinya wasn't aware of any of this. His moans continued to get louder, grabbing the attention of the other two boys in the room. He came with a yell, shooting far enough that some droplets of cum actually landed on Takuya's face.</p>
<p>The other two boys had differing reactions to this. Takuya was embarrassed that Shinya watched Tommy fuck him, that his own brother watched a boy his same age making Takuya into his bitch. He was also shocked by Shinya's shooting distance. And, once Takuya got a good look, he noticed that Shinya was pretty big, way bigger than he was.</p>
<p>Tommy, on the other hand, was intrigued by the new arrival, who looked to be about his age, and was roughly as big in the cock department too. This impressed Tommy, who was used to being the boy with the freakishly big cock.</p>
<p><em>'Who is this anyway…?' </em>he asked himself.</p>
<p>"Sh-Shinya?!?" Takuya called out in surprise.</p>
<p><em>'Shinya?'</em> Tommy mused. His face lit up in recognition.<em> 'There's a Shinya in my grade at school. Shinya…what was his last name…and why is he here?'</em></p>
<p>"Hi…I see you…got company," Shinya said throatily, unable to stop moaning as he was still in the middle of cumming. He looked right at the stained face of his brother, which only made him dribble out some more drops of white liquid. </p>
<p>When Shinya finished, there was a small pool of his cum on the floor, shocking Takuya. Last time he checked, Shinya was pretty small. Yet there his brother was, standing in front of him with a huge cock and golf ball-sized balls.</p>
<p>Takuya shifted his gaze downward, to the small amount of cum that Shinya managed to spray on his face. He licked his lips, tasting the small drops of his little brother's essence. The taste was so good that it made him hard again. He glanced down at the floor and felt disappointed.</p>
<p><em>'All that delicious salty milk, wasted. Wish he came in my mouth instead,'</em> Takuya thought before he caught himself. He blushed as he realized just how perverted his thoughts were. He needed to think of an excuse or something for the way he felt. But what could that possibly be? It was obvious that he had sex with a kid. No denying that, especially since Tommy's huge dick was still inside him, still cumming even. He was biting his lips to avoid making a sound as Tommy continued to spurt into him.</p>
<p>Making things worse for Takuya, Tommy suddenly decided to pull out his huge dick. Takuya couldn't help but tremble and moan; he wanted it back inside him. He felt a large amount of cum seep out of his hole, all while being watched by his little brother.</p>
<p>Tommy turned to Shinya. "Hi, I'm Tommy," he introduced himself, somewhat distracted by Takuya's gaping hole, filled to the brim with his cum. The sight kept his dick hard, since he wanted to have more fun with his friend. But he tried to set that aside and introduce himself properly. </p>
<p>He approached Shinya, noticing that the boy was also focused on Takuya. Shinya was just as hard as he was. </p>
<p><em>'He must've enjoyed the show,'</em> Tommy thought with pride.</p>
<p>"Hey, haven’t we met before?" he asked feeling a little ashamed for not remembering him.</p>
<p>"Yeah…yeah! We're in the same grade," Shinya said, finally recognizing his face.</p>
<p><em>'He's the kid that the bullies constantly mess with,'</em> Shinya recalled, feeling guilty. </p>
<p>No one defended Tommy, out of fear of retaliation. Shinya had even heard some kids call Tommy a freak. Looking at Tommy…'s cock, he understood.<em> 'They were just jealous,'</em></p>
<p>"I'm Shinya Kanbara, nice to meet you," he said, offering his hand. Tommy accepted Shinya's hand with a smile. He then took the other boy by surprise when he pulled Shinya’sbody closer to him.</p>
<p>"You're pretty big, like me," Tommy noted with a smile. He wasn't bothered with his overgrown dick. Not anymore, thanks to Takuya. <em>'But it's nice, not to be the only one.'</em></p>
<p>Shinya scratched the back of his head. He'd never paid attention to his dick size before. But after comparing his to Takuya's and Tommy's, he felt proud. The two younger kids both let out soft moans when Tommy started to rub their still covered cocks together.</p>
<p>"Hey…wanna fuck Takuya with me?" he proposed. He preyed on Shinya's momentary shock at the offer to take Shinya's shirt and pull it over his head. This left all three boys naked, their dicks still hard and wanting action.</p>
<p>"…Yes," Shinya answered bashfully, his face a bright red. Takuya was wide-eyed at his response, raising Shinya's confidence. </p>
<p>"Yes, I want to," he said with more confidence, making Tommy smile. Shinya's blush grew when Tommy pulled him in closer and rubbed their cocks together. </p>
<p>A moan slipped out. He looked up at Tommy's face during their mini frotting session and found that the other boy was in a similar state. The confident look he had while fucking his brother had given way to a shy look as well.</p>
<p><em>'C-Cute,'</em> both younger boys thought as they looked at each other. Shinya's jealousy evaporated in its entirety. He no longer felt anything but inexplicable warm feelings toward Tommy.</p>
<p>"Dawww~" Takuya said, breaking the moment between the two younger boys with his outburst.</p>
<p>They whirled around to focus on the oldest boy. They felt embarrassed at getting lost in each other and forgetting the other boy was there. Though, this didn't last long as Tommy watched some of his cum leak from Takuya's still gaping hole. He nudged Shinya, drawing his attention to it as well.</p>
<p>"Wait…" Takuya said, gulping as both boys turned to face him with perverted grins on their faces. <em>'Oops,'</em> Takuya mused. <em>'Shouldn't have interrupted them.'</em> Despite this, his cock and hole twitched at the thought of taking both boys at the same time. </p>
<p>His mouth grew dry as he stared at the long and thick members of the younger boys in front of him. His cock leaked pre as he thought about how much bigger than him they both were.</p>
<p>Tommy figured that it was Shinya's first time, so he took it upon himself to help Shinya out a little. He took Shinya's hand and walked over to Takuya. He then grabbed Shinya's cock and started stroking it lightly, as he positioned it on top of Takuya's hole. Shinya instinctively rocked against his brother’s hole for a bit. He leaked precum onto Takuya's back as Tommy stroked him. Then, he pushed into Takuya slowly.</p>
<p>Tommy nodded at Shinya and walked over to the other side of Takuya. Once he got there, he noticed that Shinya was struggling to go slow as he slid rapidly into that tight heat. </p>
<p>"You don't have to go easy on him, give him all you've got, he can take it. He likes it," he told Shinya. Shinya nodded and took a deep breath as he shoved all the way inside Takuya. The older boy let out a loud moan as Shinya's cock crushed his prostate </p>
<p>"You're too loud," Tommy complained before shoving his cock into Takuya's mouth.</p>
<p>"Mmmm!!"</p>
<p>Takuya's moans were silenced by Tommy's huge cock. Tommy felt it slide in without a problem until he reached Takuya's throat. He smiled, enjoying the pleasant feeling of that wet, warm, and tight cavity around his engorged manhood.</p>
<p>Shinya let out a loud moan of pleasure. His brother felt <em>amazing.</em> Takuya’s warm anal walls closed around his dick like they were welcoming him and trying to get him to stay. Tommy's cum made for a very good lubricant; he could easily pull out and thrust every inch of his cock back inside. His balls hit Takuya's buttcheeks, and his glans were buried deep inside his older brother. He saw his brother's cock spew precum.</p>
<p>"Hehe, I told you. He likes it rough, because he loves dicks," Tommy said, making Takuya blush. The older boy didn't want his little brother to find out this side of him.</p>
<p>A strong thrust derailed that train of thought. His brother was anything but "little". If anything, he was the "little" one. He was in the middle of two younger kids, one of them his younger brother, as they fucked him from both ends…and he loved it. He wrapped his legs around Shinya's hips and pulled him in closer. </p>
<p>He couldn't help but love the feeling of Shinya's dick going even deeper inside him. He started to get into it, at the same time moving his tongue to taste all of Tommy's boyhood. He sucked with fervor—he wanted nothing but to taste his friend’s cum.</p>
<p>The younger kids loved seeing Takuya submit to them.</p>
<p>"Wow, bro…mmm…I should've fucked you every time you messed with me," Shinya teased. He smirked as his brother looked at him and Tommy, begging for more. </p>
<p>He felt his confidence building, and he started moving his hips faster. Though it was his first time, he didn't have too many problems and settled on a good pace. He zeroed in on what places his cock had to hit to make his brother go crazy. He used the way Takuya's dick and balls bounced as indicators. He also watched how wantonly Takuya sucked Tommy as Tommy gently stroked Takuya's hair.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Takuya's mind to slow down. They only thought occupying his mind was how much he wanted their cocks, their cum, and for them to use him and fill his hole. He was addicted.</p>
<p>A memory came to him from his time in the digiworld. Everyone except Zoe (AKA, the guys) had gone together to go pee, it was safer that way.</p>
<p>He’d felt shy when everyone whipped their dicks  out to piss. He’d noticed that while Kouji was around the same size as him, both JP and Tommy were much bigger than him.</p>
<p>He’d remembered that Tommy felt embarrassed. Tommy had asked them not to laugh like the kids in his school did after he exposed his oversized cock.</p>
<p>The boys had done the opposite. They’d encouraged him to be proud of it, telling him that he was a true man. Takuya had been more…<em>enthusiastic</em> with his "praise". He couldn't contain himself and had grabbed Tommy's cock. He’d taken everyone by surprise, but he couldn't stop. Tommy's cock was the most amazing he'd ever seen, even moreso when it got hard.</p>
<p>“Want me to teach you how to use it?" Takuya proposed with a smile.</p><hr/>
<p>A sharp thrust from behind snapped Takuya out of it. He felt a stinging sensation on his ass and whirled around to face Shinya, Tommy’s cock slipping out of his mouth. He found that what he thought was a spank to his ass was actually Shinya's hefty balls. They had slapped against his ass after a particularly powerful thrust.</p>
<p>'<em>No wonder he shot so far and so much, his balls are huge!' </em>Takuya thought to himself.</p>
<p>"You're back," Tommy said, drawing Takuya’s attention and making him face forward again. Takuya only had a split second after turning back around before Tommy shoved his saliva-covered cock back in Takuya’s face, punctuating his sentence with a particularly sharp thrust. His dick went even deeper into Takuya's mouth, causing Takuya to choke.</p>
<p>Shinya slowed down, worried about Takuya. Tommy saw this and reassured him by grabbing Takuya's hair and yanking it down as far as it would go. "Yeah, choke on it, you like choking on my huge third-grade cock, don't you?" Tommy crooned. And to Shinya's surprise and arousal, Takuya let out a muffled moan. He frantically bucked against the sofa as his dick drooled like a faucet.</p>
<p>With another shot of confidence, Shinya pulled out of Takuya. He then grabbed his brother’s hips and slammed back inside. "Damn. You. Real~ly. Are. A. Slut," Shinya growled, accentuating each syllable with a powerful thrust</p>
<p>Takuya's eyes rolled back in his head. Between Shinya pulverizing his prostate and calling him a slut, Takuya came. He trembled as he exploded all over the sofa. His anal walls tightened; he wanted Shinya to fill him with his hot cum. At the same time, he continued sucking Tommy's huge and tasty cock with renewed vigor.</p>
<p>Takuya knew it. Tommy had become such a dominant kid thanks to him, using him as he pleased. Takuya went from being the leader of the group to the slut, hungry for their dicks. Just now, he’d even lost his position as the big brother to Shinya…and he loved it.</p>
<p>Takuya didn't even try to reach for his weeping cock to stroke it. He was too busy acting as a cocksleeve for the two boys. He struggled to breathe as Tommy's cock rammed into his mouth. As he struggled to breathe, his ass tightened up around Shinya's cock, milking it.</p>
<p><em>'Cum…cum inside, fuck your little brother's hole~'</em> were the only thoughts in Takuya's mind. He rocked his hips to make Shinya go even deeper. At the same time, he drooled all over Tommy's cock to get to him to feed him, to give him his tasty cum. He used one hand to massage Tommy's huge balls.</p>
<p>Tommy's cock jumped when Shinya growled and called his older brother a slut. He finally understood why the other boys loved watching him fuck Takuya. Watching Shinya dominate his older brother was incredibly hot to him. Shinya had caught Tommy staring. But, instead of turning away embarrassed, he gave his peer a cheeky grin and delivered a hard smack to Takuya's ass. </p>
<p>Takuya convulsed as the smack reverberated through his body. With one last thrust from Shinya, Takuya shuddered and stilled as he came a second consecutive time, somehow even more powerful than the first. He gave a long, drawn-out moan, and the vibrations stimulated Tommy's cock. His ass tightened around Shinya's cock like a vice.</p>
<p>The younger boys couldn't control themselves anymore. Their hips moved faster than before. Shinya's balls slapped against Takuya's buttcheeks again and again while Tommy's slapped against his chin. They watched with pleasure as their slut came from being used. Takuya's face contorted, reflecting his feeling of pure pleasure. His eyes begged for them to use him more.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum in your slutty ass," Shinya growled as his brother's ass squeezed his cock. His dick continued to leak inside Takuya, allowing him to slide in faster. He got a devious idea and raised his hand. He then slammed it down onto Takuya's ass, spanking him, leaving behind a small red hand-shaped welt. Takuya let out a loud moan, so Shinya hit him again. He kept hitting, having noticed that with each hit, Takuya tightened up.</p>
<p>"Ahhh, take it all!!" Shinya screamed as he gave a final strong thrust. He pushed as deep as he could, then gave in to the pleasure and finally came inside Takuya. Shinya grabbed Takuya's ass as the older boy moaned at the feeling of his rectum being filled with his brother’s cum.</p>
<p>"Ahh…you like it, right? You love your brother's cum inside you, right?" Tommy asked as he lost control and fucked Takuya's mouth faster. The look in Takuya's eyes. The way he sucked him off, begging for his cum. The hot, incestuous act in front of him. They were more than he could take. </p>
<p>He came deep into Takuya's throat with a final yell: "Ahh…drink it all slut!" </p>
<p>He trembled from the intense feeling that wet mouth gave him. He let the pleasure wash over his body with every spurt that his dick released.</p>
<p>Takuya couldn't help but cum once again from the feeling of being filled from both sides. His ass closed around Shinya's cock and he sucked Tommy's dick with great fervor. He wanted every drop of that delicious cum to fill his mouth. His cum tainted the sofa under him even more.</p>
<p>After both boys came inside Takuya, they slowly pulled out of him. This drew out a final long moan before the oldest boy collapsed into a pool of his own cum.</p>
<p>"Pretty nice for your first time," Tommy called out to Shinya. He panted as he regained his breath from the intense session. He got up and sidled up next to Shinya. </p>
<p>"Thanks," Shinya replied, also panting. "Soooo…how do you know my big—I mean little brother anyway?"</p>
<p>Tommy giggled, noticing how Takuya's ass quivered slightly when Shinya went out of his way to call him "little brother". But he didn’t have an answer for Shinya, and was unsure of how to explain where they met.</p>
<p>"We traveled together in the Digital World," Takuya called out, assisting Tommy.</p>
<p>"So<em> you're</em> the Tommy that Takuya talked about? Aww, what? You're my age. How come you got to go, but I didn't?" Shinya complained with a pout.</p>
<p><em>'Cuuuute~!'</em> Tommy thought as he stared at the other boy. 'Wait, wha—?' he asked himself, blushing as he realized what went through his mind.</p>
<p>"Hey," Shinya whispers, causing Tommy to shudder as he feels the other boy's breath against his ear. "Do you think he's had enough yet?" he asked, gesturing to his "little brother".</p>
<p>"Trust me, your little brother is a <em>biiiiig</em> cock slut. If it wasn't for Zoe, he probably would've been naked the whole time. He even rode our dicks when we were digimon," Tommy responded. He smiled as he briefly recalled how Takuya moaned when he fucked him as Korikakumon. He didn't hold back either, he was <em>rough</em> and Takuya's belly expanded when filled with his cum.</p>
<p>"Woah, he really is a pervert. Guess I'll have to punish my little brother. So that he remembers that we are his owners," Shinya said, accentuating his point with a spank. Takuya moaned, still lost in the pleasure of being fucked by the two kids.</p>
<p>"Wanna take a bath with me? We can play some games later, my parents won't come home until very late," he proposed, taking Tommy's hand with a smile.</p>
<p>"S-Sure," Tommy answered. He suddenly felt kinda shy. And he wasn't sure why. <em>'We've already had sex together, so I shouldn't be nervous...'</em> he thought.</p>
<p>"Takuya, you clean all this" he instructed his slut. Takuya responded with a slight nod. He was hardly able to speak, much less walk.</p>
<p>As the two younger boys went off to bathe together, Takuya lay there a bit longer to recover. Though he was used to taking Tommy's cock, it had been a while since he had taken cocks of such a size in both ends. The last time was when he was in the Digital World when Tommy and JP spit-roasted him. He got off the couch with a groan. He tried to clench down to prevent Tommy and Shinya's cum from leaking out of his ass since he enjoyed the feeling of being full. But his ass was too loose from taking the boys’ cocks and, to his regret, the cum dribbled out of his ass and down his leg.</p>
<p>He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towel. He wiped his ass and his legs and then got to work on the couch. As he cleaned, he smiled, remembering the looks on Tommy and Shinya's faces when they focused on each other.<em> 'So cute,</em>' he thought to himself.</p>
<p>At the end of his cleaning, he gathered the clothes that the other two boys carelessly flung when they’d stripped. He stared intently at the two pairs of boxers. He noticed that they were a lot bigger than his briefs. He tried to fight off the urge to sniff them, but he couldn't avoid it. He took a whiff and moaned. Tommy's smell was faint as he hadn't done much that day. However, that scent, though faint, brought back many pleasant memories. </p>
<p>So he took a few more sniffs. Shinya's boxers had a stronger smell, from all the running around he did and the precum that stained it. Takuya felt proud of his brother. Not only did he have a good size, but he also dominated him well. His legs still shook at the memory of his thrust. </p>
<p>He smiled at being the one to take Shinya's virginity.</p>
<p>Takuya put the boxers down back in the pile. He didn't feel all that guilty about taking a sniff. In fact, he was more disappointed that the smell was so weak. <em>'Must have been a digiworld thing,'</em> he thought. He remembered the time Tommy gagged him with his boxers and fucked him as Kumamon.</p>
<p>He took all the clothes and walked to his room, pausing as he heard their voices. They were coming from the bathroom. He crouched down and peeked inside. They were in the shower, facing each other, and rubbing their huge hard dicks together. They both blushed as they compared size with each other.</p>
<p>"Mmm…I think I'm an inch bigger than you..." Tommy mumbled, somewhat embarrassed about what his new friend had asked him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I'm wider," Shinya pointed out, though both boys were pretty close. It was the first time that Shinya had given real attention to his boyhood. He hadn't thought much of it and he'd assumed that his was pretty normal.</p>
<p>"It's official…we both have some really nice dicks," he said, smiling in a way that made Tommy blush.</p>
<p>It reminded Tommy of Takuya, who he might have had a slight crush on. It was that side of Takuya that gave him confidence and courage in any situation. Seeing it in Shinya made him feel butterflies in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Well, I think yours is more awesome," Tommy responded. Now it was Shinya's turn to blush at Tommy's words.</p>
<p>"We could…you know, clean each other," Tommy proposed, moving his hips so their dicks could rub with each other.</p>
<p>"I like that idea" Shinya responded, smiling. He moved his hand to grab his new friend's hard cock as he also moved his hips.</p>
<p>Both boys shuddered as they each grabbed the other’s dick. Though they decided to help each other "wash each other off", neither of them had any soap on their hands. They started stroking each other's dick, bucking into the other's hand as the sensation washed over them. They instinctively moved closer to each other, until their chests nearly touched. </p>
<p>Tommy took the initiative and reached out to grab both of their cocks. They bumped and ground against each other. Shinya writhed against Tommy's grip and the sensation of the other boy's cock sliding against his. </p>
<p>Face flushed, Shinya rested his head on Tommy's shoulder, whining and panting into his ear.</p>
<p>Not to be outdone, he is a Kanbara after all, Shinya set out to prove that he could give as good as he got. Mimicking Tommy, he also took both of their cocks into his hand and stroked them. Before long, Tommy was mimicking Shinya. </p>
<p>He buried his flushed face in Shinya's shoulder, also panting and whining into the other boy's ear.</p>
<p>Outside the bathroom, Takuya was, once again, hard and stroking himself. The sight of what the two younger boys were doing had him ready to go again, despite having already cum three times that day.</p>
<p>A long moan came out of their mouths as their pink nipples touched each other. They rubbed softly against each other, making their hug more intense. They basked in the pleasant feeling of each other's soft and hot bodies and their closeness. Both were grateful that the other couldn't see the blush on their faces. Their hands moved faster. Both growled when their foreskin was pulled back, leaving both of their pink tips exposed. The friction when their tipstouched each other was even more pleasurable than they’d imagined.</p>
<p>"This…this feels…" Tommy struggled to get the words out. His mind felt fuzzy. He couldn't stop touching every inch of his new friend. It was more intense than he could have ever thought. Perhaps because it was Takuya's brother, that they were the same age, that it was someone as big as him, that made it feel so good. It felt so awesome and he wanted this boy to be his closest friend.</p>
<p>"Amazing…I think I'm going to cum again," Shinya moaned. He noticed the precum already coming out of Tommy's dick; the other boy was in the same state of arousal he was in. Both boys felt so good that their legs started to shake as their hands continued stroking. With his free hand, Tommy touched Shinya's back, wanting to hold on something. They leaned on each other, moaning as they got closer to cumming together as new friends.</p>
<p>"Oh man…this is so cute and hot," Takuya moaned, jerking off outside the bathroom. He didn't want to interrupt, but his hole started to itch. It begged for more attention and some more of cum that was still inside him trickled out.</p>
<p>The two boys got closer, both to their climax and to each other. Their cocks freely leaked precum faucet, the copious amounts of it acting as a lubricant. Their strokes become lazy and sloppy. The slickness of their cocks disrupted any kind of rhythm they established. They buried their heads deeper into the other's shoulder as their climax approached.</p>
<p>"Tommy!"</p>
<p>"Shinya!" </p>
<p>They cried out as they went over the edge. While Tommy's cum poured out of his cock, he watched with awe as Shinya's cum shot high up before coming back down. </p>
<p>Some landed in Tommy's hair. As the force behind the spurts died down, the rest mostly landed in the tub, with a few spurts landing on Tommy's torso.</p>
<p>"Wow, you shoot pretty far," Tommy remarked, causing Shinya to blush while rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Guess it's a good thing we didn't take a bath yet," he replied, gesturing to Tommy's hair and torso.</p>
<p>Touching his hair, Tommy replied: "haha, yeah."</p>
<p>Before either boy could continue their conservation, they heard a bump and then a loud moan from outside the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"Takuya!?" they both asked in unison. They realized that the older boy was listening in on them. Tommy and Shinya gave each other mischievous grins and stepped out of the tub. They opened the bathroom door and there was Takuya, partially lying face up. He had one hand fingering himself, while the other desperately stroked his cock as he came onto his own stomach.</p>
<p>"Looks like we're not the only ones who need a bath," Tommy said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Haha, yeah, looks like little bro needs a bath," Shinya chimed in, mirroring Tommy's smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR and/or also think Digimon are indeed the champions, consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://tiny.cc/NI0W4"> Scar Server </a></p>
<p>Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>